Vehicles may be provided with an apparatus for detecting a malfunction of an on-vehicle charging system. The apparatus may detect a voltage generated by the generator and detect a voltage across the battery. The apparatus may include a malfunction determination unit determining whether or not a malfunction occurs in the charging system on the basis of the detected voltages.